


新世界

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Kudos: 3





	1. 九里火花心脏

他不知道自己为什么会醒来。

他是“道英”系列的机器人，编号是19960201，虽然他有很多同样的兄弟，甚至可能还有姐妹，但鉴于目前只有他被启动了，我们就称他为道英。

他的系统在他读取完整记忆之前先迈出了维修舱，等两只脚都在大地上踩平了他才想起来问为什么被唤醒了。但没有人可以回答他。

他休眠的原因是没法兼容战斗系统。十年前突然爆发了一场大战争，军用机器人的数量不够而不得不用娱乐型机器人填补，跟他同一个公司出品的“Johnny”、“悠太”系列，甚至主打青少年特色的“Mark”、“帝努”、“渽民”，都被紧急投入了战斗。

理论上如果他在醒来应当是战争取得胜利而人民又需要娱乐，但他醒来后看见的场景不像是那么回事。到处都是废墟，战前国家引以为傲的摩天大楼现在也只不过是钢筋水泥和玻璃的混合体，沙砾随风飘荡，道英不知道植物是还没来得及长出来还是在这片土地上植物永远长不出来。

他试着进入公司内部频道，但悄无声息。他思考了一会儿是不是应该回维修舱里呆着，毕竟这个世界看起来没有需要娱乐型机器人的地方，他总不能是新世界的亚当，一个没有生殖功能的机器人。

但就算是亚当也没有夏娃吧。他漫无目的地沿着楼梯一层层从地上走回地下，又走上去，自然能电力系统好像没有被破坏，地下的楼梯里还闪着安全通道的绿光。他当时被收纳在一间远离公司本部的仓库里，要不回公司看看，道英这么想，说不定是有人把他启动的。

他沿着道路——储存在他系统里的地图上的道路，往总部的方向走。一路上经过不少电子感应装置，因为他的行动而弹出虚拟人物来向他推销，“请问需要最新款的家居人工智能吗？”、“水星仿生人，您的外星移民生活将会更好”、“虚拟偶像，随时随地可以见面”。

公司楼下也弹出了虚拟人物，是“泰容”人工智能，看起来完全不认识道英。他们以前是很好的朋友，但现在他对道英像是对任何一个新来公司的潜在客户，标准微笑露出八颗牙齿，在前方带路为他进行产品展示，尽管现在展厅里空空如也，所有的产品可能都在道英来的那个仓库。

“你好。”道英最终忍不住开口了。

“请问有什么问题？”泰容此时正朝着本来放置道英型号机器人方向，因为凹凸不平的地面下半身的投影闪闪烁烁。“我是编号19960201的道英机器人，我现在为什么被唤醒了？”“正在为您查询。”泰容的投影短暂地消失了一会儿，好像他真的跑去什么地方询问或者查询，过了一会儿再出现的时候又是不一样的发型服装。“近期我们所有的产品都在休眠哦，包括仿生人和仿生动物，如果您的产品自动唤醒可向我司报错。”

所以去了等于没去。道英坐在公司门口的台阶上，阳光直射在他身上，他的温度系统告诉他这不是正常的阳光，但反正他的机器人，高强度紫外线对他来说也不过是仿生涂层褪色而已。

况且在这个时候他也没这个行动力挪位置。挪了有什么意义呢？从这里挪到哪里去？他被唤醒不是出于工作，作为一个娱乐型机器人难道还能传递人类文明的火种吗？他撑着下巴，一旁的泰容也学他的样子，投影坐在台阶上，撑着下巴。

他觉得“心脏”有点难受。在他休眠以前进行的机器人定期体检中曾显示他胸腔部的电路连接有点小问题，偶尔可能会有小电路的短路，但不是什么大问题。

要不就这样“死”掉算了。他转过头看泰容，泰容也转过来看他，却被他呆呆的样子逗笑了。就这样没电看起来是当下最好的选择，跟泰容在一起，变成尼奥科技门前的一尊雕塑，变回最原始的金属造物，变成废墟中的无数微粒。

但身后突然有了点声响，泰容先回过头去：“是Ten呀。”

Ten是一只猫，看起来是，道英觉得它应该是电子猫，在他休眠之前世界上就已经很少有真猫，而且Ten看起来皮毛光滑且干净。虎皮猫小跑到道英和泰容中间，泰容伸手撸了两把——其实他碰不到——然后它就转头蹭到道英的怀里。

“你也是自己醒的吗？”道英咕哝着，一下一下地顺着毛，猫发出呼噜呼噜的声音，闭上眼睛仿佛要睡着。


	2. 电子猫会想念普通人类吗？

Ten严格来说并不是电子猫，他的思维模块跟机器人一样，有人类语言的发声器，甚至能够应用好几种不同的语言。钱锟说他应该是误装了拟人模块，董思成说别听钱锟的，你就是这个世界上唯一会说人话的小猫咪。

他是钱锟捡来的，本来电子猫的遗弃应当是要去仿生及电子生物管理局进行登记并统一销毁，处理之后的废弃材料会被二次加工成新一批电子生物。但Ten是一个装着拟人模块的电子猫，他在知道原主人要把他带去销毁的时候就跑走了。

“那你还给他省了一笔报废费用呢。”钱锟试图把Ten从自己脖子上赶下来，尽管装载的是拟人模块但拟猫模块也没有少的小猫咪仍然喜欢缠着人类。“去找思成啦，他肯定又在打游戏了，快让他少打点对眼睛不好。”

他跟钱锟总是吵架，尽管他也常常粘着他，主要原因是董思成虽然很喜欢他但不喜欢粘着他。钱锟还是把他当人看，白天董思成要去工作的时候他就跟Ten聊天，还给他取了个中文名叫李永钦。

“钦钦是不是很可爱呀~”明明是试图逗笑Ten但钱锟总是自己先笑。“你不觉得猫发出笑声很奇怪吗？”Ten趴在桌子上看他捣鼓那些小玩意儿。“猫会说话本来就很奇怪了，但你想要听起来正常一点的话我可以给你改造一下。”钱锟拿起手里的扳手螺丝刀向他示意。

“万一你把我关机以后就拿去报废了怎么办？”Ten从桌上跳下来，尾巴巧妙地扇过钱锟的鼻子，害他打了个喷嚏。“哎呀，世界上只有你一个会说人话的小猫咪，我怎么会把你拿去销毁呢。”钱锟装作很可惜的样子，Ten知道他没有，他能够分辨人类的情绪，但他也清楚钱锟绝对不会把他销毁。

“思成什么时候回来啊——”Ten在沙发上打滚。“他走的时候没说吗？”钱锟大概是在焊什么东西，机器声音太强Ten一句也听不清，“要去录新的动作所以估计得好几天。”“我还以为现在电视上的明星都是虚拟人呢。”Ten熟练的打开电视，电视上播放的正是当红偶像WinWin的最新MV，但根据Ten对董思成日程的了解那已经是半年前录制的东西了。

“一半一半吧。”钱锟从房间里出来，活动了一下肩膀就把自己摔进了沙发里，Ten因为钱锟突如其来的动作从沙发上弹起来差点掉下去，他表情凶狠地对着钱锟叫了一声，但钱锟把他抱过去摸了两下头他又忘记了这件事。

他本来以为日子会永远这么过，他会一直和钱锟董思成生活在一起，直到这两个普通人类逐渐变老，可能他作为一只能够说话的猫最后不得不学会给他们烧饭做菜，帮他们换洗因为失禁而脏污的衣裤，还得带他们定期去医院检查身体。猫能驾驶飞行器吗？他认真地查过这个问题，被钱锟发现后钱锟说如果你想要可以给他改装一个。

算啦，在他担心这件事之前，这两个普通人类至少还有三十年正常生活吧。他在钱锟怀里伸了个懒腰，等董思成回来一定要跟他一起睡觉，这回怎么赶都不会下床的。

战争的爆发是意料之外的事情，至少对Ten来说如此，钱锟看起来对此早有预料，他冷静地接受了应召入伍，走之前Ten难得跟他一起睡觉。他说Ten呐我一定会回来的，你要好好照顾思成，看着他点别让他熬夜打游戏，新鲜蔬菜虽然贵但有机会吃就多吃点。Ten打了个哈欠，用爪子按住他的嘴。你早点回来就不用说这些话。Ten很困，他把自己缩在钱锟怀里，电子猫需要睡眠吗？真猫确实需要，或许电子猫的睡眠只是它的其中一种动作而已。

你早点回来。他舔舔钱锟的手，思成会照顾好自己的。

但在钱锟回来之前董思成也入伍了。

Ten一只猫住在大房子里，他给自己填充猫粮，自己清理猫砂，自己把房间都整理好。在猫粮吃完的那一天离开家门，钱锟和董思成还没回来，但新闻告诉他敌军可能要轰炸这座城市。等钱锟董思成回来怎么办，没有地方住了。曾经流浪过的小猫咪忧心忡忡，他自己的猫窝带不走，董思成的游戏机他拖不动，钱锟那么多设备他也移不动。

小猫咪有点想他们了。


	3. 不具名固客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 扬肖 有肖扬暗示

“今天也是那位吗？”李帝努出门之前问刘扬扬，刘扬扬点了点头，手上游戏不停。“真好啊，有固定客户就不用经常出门。”李帝努正把渔网上衣塞进紧身牛仔裤里，想了想还是换成无袖背心。

“那位走了再发消息给我哦。”李帝努拿起挂在玄关的夹克就出门了。

门啪得一声关上，游戏里的小人从悬崖摔下去。刘扬扬有点烦躁，他不应该烦躁的，他只是一个娱乐型机器人，甚至是性爱机器人。这么说可能有点夸张但他的功能主要是做爱，满足人类——或者非人类，的需求。

肖先生是他的固定客户。他和李帝努不太有固定客户，一般是到点出门，在街上推销自己。人类客户不会出价太高，毕竟高级的客户不需要他们这种在街头游荡的机器人。

肖先生是个例外，他说扬扬我一看到你就觉得你不一样。

有什么不一样的？刘扬扬想。像他的名字，扬扬，是一个中性的名字，它可以是男人也可以是女人，机器人能根据客户的需求设置不同的性格甚至性别特质，更高级的人造物则更精巧，更懂事，只要肖先生想，他能造几百个他想要的“扬扬”。

但他只是每个星期都乘坐自己的私人飞行器来这里，在最高不过十层的建筑降落，穿过拥挤的街道沿着粉红色的路标到他的房间。

肖先生就只是肖先生，刘扬扬不知道他的名字。他们第一次上床的时候他就这么自我介绍，我姓肖。其实他可以不用这样，随便编一个李小明王小红刘扬扬都没关系，名字就只是代号，扬扬也可以是莉莉圆圆天天。

肖先生到的时候刘扬扬正站在窗前发呆，卫衣太大了遮住他的视野，因为今天不用出门他可以不用穿性感的衣服。他听到肖先生进门的声音了，脚步放得很轻，走到他身后好像还用力吸了一口气，才伸出手抱住他。

“今天很辛苦吗？”刘扬扬没有转身，只是握住肖先生搂他腰的手。肖先生总是这样，他没跟刘扬扬说过，但刘扬扬看得出来，他觉得很累的时候不会一上来就做爱，会跟刘扬扬抱一会儿，有时候两个人只是抱着在床上躺一个晚上，早上肖先生给他一个吻，然后就离开。

跟肖先生在一起的时候刘扬扬觉得自己好像不是机器人，他应该是提供服务的，但肖先生的态度让做爱不像服务，就只是爱。

“嗯。”肖先生头埋在刘扬扬的背上，刘扬扬转过来把他抱在自己怀里。“那今天还做吗？”“做。”

刘扬扬蹲下去要给肖先生口交的时候被拉住，他跪在肖先生的腿间抬着头，肖先生低下头吻他：“今天我要你上我。”

也不是第一次做下位了，但肖先生每次被扩张的时候总是很敏感，这也不要那也不要，只要刘扬扬专心做扩张，动一下前面的东西就眼泪汪汪，说话的语气不自觉地凶起来要他听话。但刘扬扬不是那么顺从的机器人，嘴上应下这一次，下次就把隔着肖先生的衬衫去舔吻他的乳头，把昂贵的定制衬衫舔得湿漉漉，甚至透过内层的背心，乳头把衣服顶出小小的峰。

又一次被顶到前列腺的时候肖先生咬住嘴唇，手松松地抓着刘扬扬的手腕。“还要吗？”刘扬扬问他，转头亲吻他大腿的内侧，人类不自觉地颤抖起来，“进来吧。”

机器人和人类相比其中一个好处是他们不用准备。不用准备勃起不用准备扩张，只要需要，随时随地可以进入最佳状态。刘扬扬按着肖先生的大腿慢慢进入，肖先生有眼泪从眼角滑过，刘扬扬凑上去吻掉。

“痛吗？”“不痛。”肖先生拉着刘扬扬要接吻，刘扬扬压下去，让性器更加深入，顶在前列腺上，“扬扬、扬扬。”人类在接吻的间隙叫他的名字，有点喘不过气。刘扬扬放慢了速度，沿着他的腰线抚摸让他放松。

“我想你再用力一点。”肖先生抱紧了刘扬扬，小腿环住他的腰，刘扬扬应了一声，便按着要求加大了力度。他不知道肖先生的职业是什么，但人类发出的声音是他自从启动以来遇到的客户里最好听的，他偶尔会想多听一点，就会偷偷用力，肖先生在快高潮的时候就会不自觉地出声，会求他，会叫他的名字，会哭着说我爱你。

“我爱你。”今天也是。刘扬扬在肖先生射出来以后等了一会儿，等他呼吸平稳，抓着他后背的双手渐渐放松，才把自己的性器退了出来。他不用射精，不会产生额外的污渍，但如果客人有需要他可以用适当温度的净水模拟精液。

“我爱你。”肖先生看起来很困，在这次射精之前刘扬扬已经用嘴先让他去了一次，两次高潮让他眼睛都眯了起来，长长的睫毛盖住双眼。刘扬扬的程序让他能在任何场景对任何人说我爱你，但他没说。他只是躺在肖先生身侧，感受了一会儿人类的呼吸，判定肖先生已经睡着之后去拿了毛巾把他擦干净。

第二天起来的肖先生看起来还没完全醒透，头发乱乱的，胸前挂着银色的翅膀项链。刘扬扬把衣服递给他，等他换好以后给他一个早安吻。

“下周见。”


End file.
